The games of love
by brace face 2000
Summary: inuyasha, kagome, miroku and sango are trapped in a house that is cursed by perversions.what do they have to do to get out... find out inside.


LOVE GAMES 3  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Legend has it, that years ago a house was built by two trustworthy lovers. These two lovers had amazing powers and stayed in the house for exactly one day. But, as time went on they perished leaving their lovely house behind in the deep forest of musashi. No one has ever seen this house except for stragglers in the Musashi forest........." A old Musashi villager sat by a fire telling the legend to the many Musashi children, as she continued." So be careful to not wonder off at night into the forest. You might regret it...buuuuut it could be just a stupid tale and- "Suddenly she was cut off as a silver haired man grabbed hold of her and turned her to the side and whispered,  
  
"Kaedae! You're suppose to tell this scary tale so they'll stay out of the forest!" Kaedae, the old Musashi Miko smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha.... it kind of slipped." Kaedae said apologetically. Inuyasha sighed as Kaedae went to sit back down with the children. "So...whether you believe me or not, I advise each and every one of you to stay out of the forest. Other then that if you get a crazy idea and decide to go into the forest you'll of course get stopped by the Forest Guardians. " Kaedae lied. There weren't really forest guardians but she seemed it was the only way to make sure the children wouldn't run into the forest and get killed by some monster.  
  
Inuyasha and Kaedae both walked back to the village to get some dinner as they suddenly saw three figures walking towards them. Two women and a man, which Inuyasha knew them too well. "Hey how's it goin' Inuyasha?" The young teenage man asked.  
  
"Nothing much. How bout' you, eh? Been getting' to practice for fighting Youkai?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Nah.not really." The man responded.  
  
"What the heck you waiting' for, Miroku? Your death, man? Ouch I know. So how 'bout some Hanyou sparring tonight after dinner," Inuyasha suggested in an excited voice hoping Miroku would accept.  
  
"You bet!" He responded.  
  
"I would love to come and see you two practice...if it's alright with you, Inuyasha?" One of the women spoke.  
  
"Sure Sango...just make sure you don't get hit," Then Kagome piped in with her spunky and cheery voice,  
  
"I'm going if Sango is!" With that the four left to go eat dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHOA! Nice move Miroku." Inuyasha complimented.  
  
"Now tell me again. Exactly why are we practicing in the forest and not by the ocean?" Miroku asked as he bounced the ball on his head a couple of times.  
  
"At nightfall the ocean is full of Youkai. Personally I wouldn't want to get bitten by anything. As for forest Youkai...." Miroku threw a ofuda at Inuyasha, which he easily did a roundhouse kick on it and sent it flying back to Miroku. Then he continued, "They tend to head for the ocean. The stay in the forest during the day to keep away from us because we're always on the beach,"  
  
Kagome and Sango sat whispering and giggling while watching the two Youkai killers perform some nice moves." So has Miroku made a move on you yet?" Kagome asked curiously at Sango as she began to blush a bit.  
  
"No." Sango responded staring intently on the two practicing. "What about Inuyasha? Have you two hooked up?" This time it was Kagome's turn to blush a bit but just as quickly as it had come up, the pinkness had swiftly faded away.  
  
"Him and me...no way. I mean I like him and all but..." Kagome paused for a moment. "He's been getting close to Kikyou all of sudden. No doubt that he likes her but I'm not too sure whether she likes him. Besides I doubt he's interested in me. I've been known by my friends that I'm just to wild and upbeat to actually have a man thats to keep up with me." Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her long, slender arms around them as she rested her head on the knee caps.  
  
"So what-AHH!"Sango yelled along with a faint scream from Kagome as Miroku's staff flew right past their faces and deeper into the forest. Kagome put a hand over her chest calming herself down.  
  
"Hey, girls get that would ya?" Inuyasha asked kindly as both Sango and Kagome nodded getting up to go after it.  
  
"After you, Sango." Kagome said with her voice somewhat shaky. Sango gulped and they proceeded down the dark forest to find Miroku's staff. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down waiting for the girls. Soon enough, Miroku began a conversation.  
  
"So...you still dig Kikyou?" He asked  
  
"Yeah...but she's totally putting me down. I don't know why but she's like a magnet, know. I mean she's incredibly sexy of course but I don't dig her attitude, plus she's dead, know what I'm saying'? " Inuyasha explained.  
  
"I guess I kind of see what you mean. Well, as for me, I'm really thinking' about pulling some moves on Sango. The only problem is... I'm scared she might not want it. I don't want to force anything on her." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Also there's Kagome. I've been thinking' about asking' her out but over the past month...she doesn't seem to show too much interest. That's probably why I'm sort of interested in Kikyou...but man, Kagome...not only does she have a cool personality she's got a great body. Of course I'd settle with her breasts a bit bigger," Inuyasha chuckled as Miroku laughed out loud.  
  
"But still...Kagome would be a good catch. I mean breasts aren't everything..." Miroku paused but soon added," Sometimes..." They both fell silent but their silence was soon broken as they both heard two loud screams. They knew exactly that it was Sango and Kagome and they both busted in a run towards the direction that they heard the two screams.  
  
"SANGO!!!.... KAGOME!" Miroku shouted in hopes of a response. Nothing. As the silence kept going Miroku and Inuyasha quickened their pace. Running for at least five minutes they both skidded to a halt.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he whispered," No way..."  
  
"Can this even be called a house?" Miroku finally spoke.  
  
They had come up to what seemed like a house. The only thing was, it was pink all around and.Hearts flooded as a decoration on the four walls. It somewhat resembled a gingerbread house. Suddenly Miroku broke out into a laugh. "What kind of psychotic nut lives here?" He continued to laugh, but soon his laughter faded as he noticed Miroku's staff right at the entrance.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha strolled over to the front door. Strangely enough, there was no door handle. Miroku rested his hand on a small heart shaped pillar that stood next to the house. He tried thinking of a way in but the heart shaped pillar began to shine a bright red and soon the door glowed as well. A white blinding light made Miroku and Inuyasha shield their eyes and then they felt the door have some kind of suction to. The two young men shouted as a type of gravitational force pulled them in.  
  
Hello this is me. I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic. I know it's rated R but still. Any way I'll be posting chapters at some time. I wonder what happened to Kagome and Sango. What happened with Inuyasha and Miroku. Will they ever meet up again. see ya soon.  
  
Ja Ne Minna 


End file.
